


Of Noses and Birthdays

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/65643.html">Maruhana Pornathon</a> and Shige’s 21st birthday! ^^<br/>Thank you to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/"><b>agirlcalledkil</b></a>   for being so amazing and helping me edit this and keep the lovelies in character ^^ ♥<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Noses and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Maruhana Pornathon](http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/65643.html) and Shige’s 21st birthday! ^^  
> Thank you to [](http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/profile)[**agirlcalledkil**](http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/) for being so amazing and helping me edit this and keep the lovelies in character ^^ ♥  
> 

Koyama was one who appreciated the truth and tried to be as truthful as possible, but softly so, breaking bad news and good with same amount of concern for the other’s reaction. Thus, it shouldn’t have surprised Nakamaru when he approached after a taping of Shounen Club and asked not, “You’re hot. Shige wants you. I want you. You want Shige. Wanna fuck?” but rather, in a meandering and round-a-bout manner said, “I. Actually, Shige. Well… When Shige was here on Shounen Club, and he, well, stripped… Well, I think and maybe I’m wrong, but… Did you want him then? I mean, well… Maybe I got all the signals confused but. Okay, starting over. Shige kind of has this well – what to call it? - _thing_ for your nose. Wow… that sounds odd.” Koyama chuckled nervously and somehow found his own shoes to be the most interesting object in the room, his eyes trained on them. “And well. It’s Shige’s birthday, and I was wondering if maybe you might possibly want to be well – don’t get angry! If you’re not interested, we can forget this entire conversation! – to be my birthday present to him… Maybe?” There was a hopeful lilt to the younger’s voice, but he was still too embarrassed to look up at Nakamaru.

The elder didn’t know how to respond, because, truthfully, he was indeed shocked. Not by the way in which the question was posed, but by the question itself, as long as he had heard correctly. “Um… are you asking what I think you are?”

Koyama nodded slowly, daring to look up for the first time since he started his pell-mell line of questioning.

“Um…” Nakamaru didn’t want to seem eager, but both Shige and Koyama were hot, and it was true that he had spent many moments here and there reaching completion with the thought of Shige – Shige stripping, Shige’s torso, Shige’s glasses, Shige’s cocky smirk that only appeared on certain occasions – helping him over the edge. “Sure, if you’re sure it’s what Shige really wants.” Nakamaru was one to worry about people’s reactions as well.

Koyama’s eyes lit with relief and happiness as he nodded rapidly before racing off to change clothes and meet Shige, only to return in the doorway, hand Nakamaru a key and say “That’s for my house. Just let yourself in and get comfortable. There’s a bow on my bed, but you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. We’ll be back by eight. Text me if you get lost.” And then race off again with a happy skip or two.

Nakamaru couldn’t help but chuckle. Sometimes it seemed like there was more of a difference in their ages than the few months that separated them.

\---~~~---

Shige knew something was up; Koyama had been acting strange all throughout dinner, constantly checking his phone, glancing at his watch repeatedly, shifting in his seat. By the end of the meal, Koyama was a blushing mass of nerves, and Shige was more than a little confused.

“Koyama? Are you okay? If you have somewhere to be, we can celebrate my birthday another time.”

Koyama looked up at the statement, guilt and something indefinable in his eyes. “I don’t have anywhere else to be. I… I’m sorry. I haven’t been paying much attention, have I? Are you finished eating? Because I rented a movie and we can watch it together.”

Shige smiled, nodding as he rose and started to head towards the door, the elder flowing after, hoping that Nakamaru got to his house safely.

\---~~~---

Nakamaru had had a little difficulty finding Koyama’s house, the hurried directions from the scatter-brained boy causing him to go in a few circles before he finally arrived, but once there he checked the time – 7:45 – and let himself inside.

Koyama’s apartment was neat and tidy, as was to be expected, and he wandered through the rooms, not sure wear he was supposed to wait because while Koyama had mentioned the bedroom, he wasn’t sure if that was actually where Koyama wanted him. Upon finding said room, he entered to take a look at the bow that Koyama wanted him to wear – as much as he had played it off, Nakamaru wasn’t stupid. The bow red and poofy, the sort one places on gift packages, and Maru was at a loss as to where to place it. His forehead? His head? Maybe he should take off his shirt and put it on his chest?

The sound of a door opening, and Shige’s voice admonishing Koyama for leaving his apartment unlocked, stopped his musings as he hurriedly stuck it on face – his nose rather – and stood in the doorway to the bedroom. His eyes were watching for some sign as he stood there awkwardly, waiting.

\---~~~---

Koyama’s strange behavior hadn’t stopped when they left the restaurant; in fact, it had only gotten worse. Shige didn’t know what to think, especially when Koyama walked up to his door, looked left and right in a shifty manner, and opened it, no key used.

“Koyama? You do realize that leaving your door unlocked is not very safe. Are you sure you’re okay? You never used to act like this…”

Koyama looked over at him nervously as they entered the apartment and said, “Maybe it’s because I’m worried that your birthday won’t be perfect.” It was almost the full truth, the absence of “I love you Shige” resounding in the elder’s mind, but Koyama was almost positive that Shige didn’t think of him that way – he had seen the way his band mate looked at Nakamaru and listened on during his drunken rambles about KAT-TUN, noses, and Shounen Club. It didn’t take much to put two and two together and get four.

Shige smiled, touched, and said “You don’t have to worry about that Kei. This is enough.”

“Not until you get your birthday present it isn’t.” Koyama smiled in anticipation and started dragging the younger to his room.

\---~~~---

Nakamaru heard Koyama mention presents, so as their footsteps drew near, he laid down on Koyama’s bed, attempting to be sexy, but looking more like a contorted jumble of limbs, and waited, anxious to see Shige’s reaction.

The words, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIGE!” were cheered outside the door, and then it was opening, Shige’s stunned face appearing in the doorway.

“Koyama? Um… What is this?”

Koyama looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “I thought that Shige liked Nakamaru-kun, so I wanted to give him to you. You do like Nakamaru-kun, right!?!”

Shige blushed, the question answered as he nodded sheepishly. “Nakamaru has a gorgeous face.”

That in turn caused the eldest to blush; Nakamaru wasn’t used to being called gorgeous.

“Good. Have fun Shige-kun. Happy Birthday! Oh! There’s lube in the drawer if you guys need it.” Koyama rushed through his statements, wanting to get out of the room before he did something ridiculous like throw himself at Shige and wail _why am I not the one you want?_ because that would be all kinds of childish.

Nakamaru looked from Koyama to Shige, confused because he had been so sure that they were an item, and started to say something, only to be cut off by Shige’s “where do you think you’re going? I haven’t thanked you for this yet.” Something about his tone of voice made heat begin to pool in Maru’s loins; if the look on Koyama’s face was any indication – you had to look beyond the layer of shock – Koyama was experiencing a similar sensation.

Shige smirked and stepped closer to his band mate. “Do you love me Kei-chan? Is that why you did this?” At Koyama’s slight embarrassed nod, Shige grinned and closed the distance between them, placing his lips over his elder’s, a sweet gesture of thanks.

Koyama’s heart soared, and grasped at the youngest in joy, not wanting to let go ever, but eventually they had to pull away to breathe, and when they did, Shige threaded his hand with Koyama’s and turned back to the bed, to Nakamaru who had been watching the exchange and getting aroused.

“Shige… As much as I love the attention, Nakamaru-kun is going to feel unloved. We have to spread our love, remember!?!”

Shige rolled his eyes. Why was _everything_ member-ai with this man?

“And I’m starting to think that you don’t like my present… It’s not like I can replace him on such short notice. And I tried so hard. And now Shige isn’t going to like me anymore, and… and…” Koyama started sniffling, hiding his face in the crook of his free arm, and, at Shige’s sigh, started smiling, knowing that he had won.

“Nakamaru-kun~” Shige, and a stumbling Koyama, approached the bed, “do you know what I want?” _Koyama_ , Shige thought to himself, _I hope to God this makes you happy. I can’t handle your tears._

“Um… no?”

“You.” Shige was surprised at the reaction his statement had on the KATTUN band member, but hid that reaction with a smirk – being in a band with Ryo could teach you things – as a tent formed in Nakamaru’s pants. He reached out a hand to palm the elder through his pants, and crawled up onto the bad, up the length of Nakamaru’s body, and brushed his lips over the other’s. Swallowing Nakamaru’s groan, Shige snaked his tongue out to play with the elder’s and motioned for Koyama to join them on the bed.

Nakamaru knew the oldest News member had joined them when the bed dipped a second time, and he reached a hand out towards him. Koyama moved closer, and stroked his free hand along the hem of Maru’s shirt, exposing the skin there to his seeking fingers as Shige continued to kiss the eldest.

After a slight shifting of bodies, and the removal of unnecessary items of clothing, the three found themselves naked with Nakamaru sandwiched between the two News members, the stroking hands never ceasing, bringing them all closer to the end than they’d like.

“Please Shige! If you want me to last with you. Please…” Nakamaru pleaded, wanting to come with Shige inside him. “I…” Nakamaru shut his eyes, a blush coloring his cheeks a deep rose, “I want to come with you… with you inside me” He couldn’t believe that he had just uttered that; _where was a hole to swallow him up when he needed one?_

At the eldest’s words, Koyama reached over into his bedside table’s drawer and fished out a condom and some lube. The condom he handed over to Shige as he opened the lube and set to work preparing his co-host, inserting one slick finger in him, wiggling it around to stretch the passage some before the second and third joined the first. At the third finger, Nakamaru was moaning and pushing himself against Koyama’s hand, so Koyama withdrew the fingers, slid his slick hand over Shige’s cock and guided them together, moaning at the picture they made as they joined.

Then the two were rocking against each other, Nakamaru reaching a hand around to stroke Koyama’s cock while Shige stroked his, and all three raced together towards the finish. Koyama came teary-eyed, an “I love you” spilling from his lips as he leaned over Nakamaru’s shoulder to claim Shige’s lips with his own, muffling the groans that accompanied Shige’s orgasm.

It was a combination of the picture the News band members made kissing each other, and the feeling of Shige coming inside him that sent Nakamaru over the edge, a moan falling unhindered from his mouth as they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, a few lazy movements helping them into a more comfortable position.

As Koyama forced them all closer to cuddle, he murmured “Happy Birthday Shige.”

“Thank you. Thank you both.”

They fell asleep with small smiles plastered over their faces.


End file.
